I Love You So Much (Never Forget That)
by Myra109
Summary: Evie was seven years old the first time she was jumped on the Isle. Luckily, her mother was there to care for her and to comfort her. "I love you, Evie. So much. Never forget that, okay?" Evie nodded. "I won't. I love you, too, Mommy."


_This is a somewhat of a spin off of A Beautiful Name For A Beautiful Girl, but it can stand alone._

 _I hope you enjoy this story. Also, this story is an AU of the book The Isle Of The Lost because Evie and her mother aren't banned to the edge of the Isle, and Evie isn't castle schooled._

 _Mini (or not so mini) rant: Evie and her mother are one of my favorite things (beside Carlos because he's my favorite character) to write about in this fandom because out of all the parents we saw on the Isle, Grimhilde cared about Evie the most. Jafar used his son to steal stuff for him and cared more about the things Jay stole than Jay himself; Maleficecant was constantly disappointed in her daughter and never once just said great job; Cruella treated Carlos like her personal slave and it is implied in the books and the movies that Carlos was abused by Cruella, but it was never technically confirmed (I always assumed he was abused, though). But Grimhilde actually seemed to want the best for Evie in her own way. She wanted Evie to have a good life, marry a prince, and she always wanted to help Evie with her make up. So in her own way, Grimhilde did care for Evie (she didn't treat Evie like a slave like she did with Snow White, anyway), and I think that idea could've been built on, but since the movie didn't really address Evie's relationship with her mother, I decided to write some stories about it._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Disney's Descendants or its characters in any way, shape, or form._**

 ** _WARNINGS: VERY MINOR (MORE MENTIONS OF IT THAN ANYTHING ELSE) VIOLENCE_**

* * *

Evie Queen was seven years old the first time she was jumped on the Isle.

"Mama!" Evie cheered as she ran into the dining room. "I picked you some flowers!"

Grimhilde grinned as she knelt down in front of her daughter and accepted the daisies from her daughter's tiny hand.

"They're beautiful, Evie, just like you," Grimhilde said with a smile. "But you can be even more beautiful if you stayed out of the mud and kept your make up."

Evie frowned, feeling ashamed about disappointing her mother once again. "I know. I'm sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay. Just let me fix you up," Grimhilde said, taking a small container of blush out of the make up bag she always kept with her and splashed some onto Evie's face.

"Thank you!" Evie chirped.

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you go into town and get Mommy some new make up?" Grimhilde asked.

Evie nodded. "Okay."

Evie skipped outside, and she smiled as she passed the De Vil residence; she could see her best friend Carlos in his tree house, tinkering with something or other, and she called his name.

Carlos poked his head out of the window of his tree house and smiled down at her.

Carlos was two years younger than Evie at five and a half, and he was unbelievably scrawny. He could pass for a three year old if he needed to, but he talked like a very intelligent mini adult (which was part of the reason he skipped two grades). No one wanted to be friends with the nerdy, goody two shoes that Carlos De Vil was, but Evie didn't mind him. He was the only boy that truly wanted to be friends with her and didn't just want to hit on her or date her.

He waved. Carlos had a very good vocabulary, but he rarely spoke, and when he did, he spoke in such an advanced manner, some people didn't even know what he was saying.

Carlos pointed down the road, and Evie nodded. Her and Carlos were great friends; they were such great friends, they didn't even need words to communicate.

"Yeah, I'm going to town," Evie replied. "You want to come with me?"

Carlos nodded before climbing down the ladder out of his tree house to reveal his dirty, grimy, ripped clothes. Carlos was dirty, even by Isle standards, but that was probably because his mother made him do all the chores, so by the end of the day, he was covered in grime and ashes and dirt from head to toe, but Evie didn't mind. Her mother did if she came home with dirt or dust on her clothes, but Evie refused to leave Carlos in the dust (no pun intended), so she stayed friends with him, even if she came home looking like a chimney sweep some days.

"What chores did your mother make you do today?" Evie asked.

Carlos laughed. "All of them."

Evie nodded. "Should've expected that. Anyway, my mom needs make up, and I'm sure your mother hasn't fed you, so let's go shopping!"

Carlos nodded, and the two kids sprinted through town. They weren't true troublemakers like so many of the other kids were, but they tried to act tough to survive on the Isle. They would trip people and push them and occasionally swipe some food or items from shops and carts, but compared to some other kids on the Isle, Carlos and Evie were goody two shoes.

"So what'd you get on that weird science test?" Carlos questioned.

"A B+," Evie said, proudly.

Carlos and Evie were so busy talking, they weren't paying attention, and they both jumped when they collided with two other people, and their heads snapped around to see that they had just ran into the scariest duo on the Isle.

Mal Fairy and Jay Gemstone.

"Watch where you're going," Mal growled, and Carlos jumped, half expecting her to start punching him.

"S-S-Sor-ry, M-Mal," Evie stuttered.

"Please don't pummel us!" Carlos squeaked. He'd already been beaten by his mother today; he did not need to add a few more bruises to his collection.

Mal raised an eyebrow before glancing at Jay and looking back at the two kids.

"Scram, Rugrats. Don't expect to get off so easy next time," she said before her and Jay walked around the two kids and continued on their way.

"Mal must be in a good mood," Carlos whispered before the children ran.

* * *

By the end of their shopping trip, both of them had swiped a basket of fish and chips to share from Ursula's Fish and Chips Shop, and Evie had stolen some make up while Carlos had permanently borrowed some random merchandise that he hoped would please his mother.

Evie tossed the empty basket that had once held their lunch into a trashcan before they continued on their way, beginning to head for home.

Evie felt something hit her from behind, and she tumbled forward as the pain set in, skittering across her skull, and Evie groaned.

She heard Carlos yelp from nearby, and she felt kicks and punches begin to land all over her body. She cried out, having never been in so much pain as bruise after bruise after bruise appeared on her delicate skin.

She heard footsteps retreating, and she raised her head just enough to see a head of blonde hair disappear into the woods surrounding them.

Evie moaned in pain as she sat up, touching her face to feel blood running over her lips and chin and cheeks, and she knew she was a mess. Carlos didn't look much better with a split lip, two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a cut on his cheek, likely from a ring.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

Evie nodded. "I think so. You?"

Carlos nodded. "I've had worse. Do you think it was Mal? Do you think she jumped us because we ran into her?"

Evie shook her head. "This wasn't Mal or Jay. This person had blonde hair."

The two of them gathered up their supplies, surprised their attacker hadn't taken it, before going their separate ways and heading to their houses.

* * *

Evie opened the door and walked into the dining room, wanting to get to her room before her mother saw-

"Evie?" her mother called from behind her.

So close.

"Oh, I see you got my make up," her mother said, and without turning around, Evie handed it to her.

Grimhilde frowned. "Evie, turn around."

Evie sighed before doing so as slowly as she could, and her mother's eyes widened as they landed on Evie's bruised and bloody face.

"What happened?" Grimhilde asked as she lifted her seven year old daughter and sat her down on the table.

"Some kid jumped me and Carlos on our way back from town," Evie confessed.

"Who?" Grimhilde asked.

"I don't know. All I saw was long, curly blonde hair," Evie answered.

"This will sting a little," Grimhilde told her daughter as she touched a paper towel doused in rubbing alcohol on Evie's knees, which had been scraped up when she fell.

Evie hissed.

Grimhilde sighed. "I know, darling. It'll just hurt for a second," she told her before dabbing the towel over any other scrapes and scratches Evie had. She cleaned the blood from Evie's face and skin before picking her exhausted daughter up and carrying her into her own room.

Grimhilde laid beside her daughter in the bed and held her close, making Evie feel as safe and secure as she could.

"Mommy?" Evie murmured, sleepily.

"Yeah, Evie?"

"Thank you. For caring."

Grimhilde frowned. "You're my daughter, Evie. Why wouldn't I care?"

"Carlos's mother doesn't care about him," Evie pointed out.

Grimhilde shrugged. She did pity her best friend's son for having to live with a neglectful and abusive mother, but she never knew what to do about it (it's not like they had social services on the Isle), so she turned away and occasionally bandaged the boy's injuries when he came over during the day or night, beaten bloody and needing treatment.

"Well, I'm not Cruella. I love you, Evie. So much. Never forget that, okay?"

Evie nodded. "I won't. I love you, too, Mommy."

* * *

"What happened to your knuckles?" someone was saying.

"I jumped a seven year old and a five year old. I think I might have even made them cry," a girl boasted.

Grimhilde froze as she walked through town, and she back pedaled to peak into an alleyway, spotting three kids. One of them had a messy mane of blonde hair.

"Who?" one of the boys asked.

"I don't know who they were. The girl had blue hair and looked as delicate as a flower. The boy looked like one breeze would knock him over," the girl said.

Grimhilde walked into the alleyway and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"What?" the girl demanded, rudely.

"That was my daughter you jumped," Grimhilde said through gritted teeth.

"So?" the girl spat.

"Word of the wise, kid: don't mess with a villain."

* * *

"What happened to her?" Carlos asked at school on Monday as a teenage girl walked through the hallway with more than one broken bone and too many bruises to count.

Evie smiled. She recognized that messy blonde hair, and she also recognized the crown symbol drawn on her cheek in permanent marker, an obvious signature and warning to everyone not to mess with Evie because a certain someone close to her would mess you up twice as badly.

 _Thanks, Mom_ , she thought before continuing to do her work.

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
